Soybeans (Glycine max L. Merr.) are a major cash crop and investment commodity in North America and elsewhere. Soybean is the world's primary source of seed oil and seed protein. Improving soybean adaptation for various growing regions and environmental conditions is crucial for maximizing yields.
There remains a need for means to identify genomic regions associated with reproductive stages in soybean plants. The compositions and methods provide important tools for use in plant breeding programs to optimize or maximize the reproductive growth stage, and/or to develop varieties adapted for various growing regions or environments.